


There Were Five In The Bed

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Batdad, Gen, Sleeping in Dad's bed, grandpa alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Luckily Bruce has a big enough bed that if they all roll over, no one falls out.





	There Were Five In The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Idea gotten from a friend who told the story of how his girlfriend's sister was drunk and all cuddly with him, when normally they don’t get along, and how he told her it was time for bed and went to put her on the couch but she said to take her to her kids, so he took her to the bed and just put her in the middle of them.
> 
> I have picked up what I know of the boys from fanfiction, and I've only seen the Batman movies.
> 
> I'm early, this one's for November.

“Where are the boys?” Bruce asks as Alfred helps him sit on the table, back straightening as his body protests the beatings it has taken that night.

“Asleep in your bed, last time I checked.” Alfred carefully sets the torso piece of the suit on the next table.

“Any reason?” Bruce tilts his neck from side to side and sighs as it cracked.

“They told me they wanted to. They were fine this morning, so I don’t think a nightmare is the cause. I don’t recommend you join them, not with the way you’re moving.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll get the extra pillows out of the cupboard then.”

 

Alfred opens the door and lets Bruce’s arm slip from his shoulders so Bruce is first into the bedroom. The lamp on the dressing table casts its light over the room, banishing the shadows enough that they can see four heads on the pillows. There’s a space in the middle barely big enough for Bruce, but Bruce is moving towards the bed anyway, so Alfred sighs inwardly and gets two pillows and a blanket out of the cupboard.

Bruce moves stiffly over the covers, picking his way carefully, and then lowers himself into the gap. He sighs deeply as his body relaxes into the bed and almost misses the pillows that were about to smack him in the face.

“Sorry sir”, Alfred says, already folding the blanket in half, but Bruce can see the upturn of his mouth and smiles as he puts the pillows under his head.

“Thank you Alfred”, he says, eyes closed, as the blanket settles over him.

“You’re welcome, Master Bruce.”

Once he is certain that Bruce is asleep, Alfred goes to the kitchen to check he has enough ice packs for the morning. Master Damien does tend to kick during the night.


End file.
